


Fall-ing for You

by thebest_medicine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, College AU, Cute, Date Night, Dating, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, MirSan, Oneshot, Teasing, Tickle fic, Tickling, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: Sango and Miroku make a bet while ice skating that Miroku will not fall
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5





	Fall-ing for You

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: ice skating

“I never fall down when I’m skating.” Miroku announced, drifting across the ice with ease.

Sango was a great fighter, a talented girl, but she had never been on ice skates before. She clumsily stumbled onward with a determined look on her face. “Shut up.”

“What? I’m just saying the truth.” Miroku smirked. He skated back to circle around her on the ice.

“Alright. I’ll take that bet.”

“What?” Miroku asked.

“That you never fall.” Sango nodded at him.

“Ok, fine. I don’t.” Miroku shrugged. “What can I win? Another date with you?” He winked.

Sango rolled her eyes with a blush. “If you lose, you have to buy dinner next time. If I lose, I buy.”

“Deal.” Miroku concluded, reaching out a hand to shake hers.

“Ok.” She clasped his, then suddenly yanked him close, her hands quickly finding purchase with his sides and middle.

“Nohohohoho hahahahaha wait!” Miroku cried, squirming and stumbling with his balance.

“You’re gonna be buying me a nice steak.” Sango teased, working one hand under Miroku’s arm.

He collapsed in a heap, fingers assaulting his most ticklish places as he giggled and whined. “Stahahahahahop! You win!” Miroku giggled.

“I’m going to really enjoy that dinner.” Sango winked, helping Miroku back up.

Just as he stood, he pushed Sango back a bit, knocking her off balance. He laughed with a grin when she stumbled back and fell on her butt.

“Serves you right.” Miroku stuck his tongue out at her.

“You’ll pay for that.” Sango narrowed her eyes at him.


End file.
